Twisted
by TrinityHeartBeat-Blood-Lust
Summary: She was just a maid, and he was the main servant for the master; in more ways than one. *My own personal twist on Hellsing; please let me know if its's good!* Rated: M; AxI, but AxS pushed more. -chapter 9 now up- :sorry for taking so long!:
1. Chapter 1

OK! This is my own version of Hellsing (I thought it up watchin the anime, and reading some awesome fics! :p R&R but please don't bash!! Just let me know if its good so far with what I have written, ok? Thanks!

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

" Oh, what a day," she moaned, plopping face down on her bed. Even though she was covered in dirt and grease, she wanted the softness of her bed to envelope her. " I don't think I can look at another frying pan ever again!"

She was the newest addition to the service workers at the Hellsing Estate. She was hired as a simple maid; do cleaning here and there. But she had to begin her work on a horrifically busy day…

The master of the home's birthday.

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing wanted to celebrate her birthday in supreme style; she invited the must-know people from any and everywhere.

The cooks, servers, and waiters had their hands full trying to keep the people content and happy.

Seras had to play clean-up in the kitchen, where much help was desperately needed. She was handed a pair of yellow gloves and a mop and shoved right through the two-way doors. She grimaced at the sight of the kitchen, with the people running about like a load of headless chickens.

She heaved a heavy sigh.

" This is gonna be a long bloody night…"

Now she lay flat on her stomach, her head propped on her folded hands.

" I'm so beat! I don't even think I can make it to the shower," she moaned, trying to raise herself up on her elbows. She groaned, getting to her feet. God, she ached everywhere! She wobbled her way to the bathroom, undressed quickly, then slid underneath the hot water. She scrubbed at the grease that dried in her hair, and cursed when it wouldn't come out without a fight.

" Walter's gonna pay for throwing me in there without warning!"

Walter, the butler and right hand man of Sir Integra, had been designated her quote unquote, 'Boss'. He showed her the house, where certain things were located. He showed her every room; except for two.

One, was Integra's room. " _That _room," Walter said, pointing to the sign above the door, " is Sir Integra's master bedroom. No body goes in without her permission. Or admission," he said on smirk. Seras looked at him curiously, completely missing his joke. He just shook his head and mumbled something she couldn't hear (but wanted to, obviously.)

The next room intrigued Seras even more than Integra's. The door was at the bottom of very dark and gloomy, haunting stairs. She leaned forward slightly to look all the way down. " Who's room is that?" she asked, squinting to see if there was a name plate or something to indicate who lived there.

Walter cleared his throat and she stood straight. " That door is off limits to everyone. No one is allowed to go down there."

" Except Sir Integra," Seras said, pointing up a finger.

Walter's monocle slipped slightly, but he pushed it in place and cleared his throat again. " Yes, that it is true," he said, in a some-what sarcastic tone, " this is her home, after all." Seras felt the sting in his words, but simply nodded, not wanting to get into it with her new 'boss'. As they walked away, she glanced back, looking back down at the door. Something was down there.

The water was a little too hot; her skin was beginning to turn red. She cooled it down a bit, still scrubbing grease from her short hair. Her thoughts drifted to the door. " Who's room could that be?" she asked aloud, looking at the bar of green soap in her hand. She sighed. " Might just be another of Sir Integra's personal rooms," she mumbled, and shivered slightly. She rinsed off the soap that was left on her body, and grabbed the towel that was on the rail next to her shower door. She wrapped it around and padded into her bedroom. She dried herself, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into her new, comfortable bed. " What a day," she yawned, turning her face into the fluffy pillow. She yawned once more, and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

" How did the new girl fair today, Walter?" A puff of smoke was blown close to his face.

" She did very well, Sir. She was able to respond quickly to the situation she was thrown in."

" Good." Sir Integra blew another puff of smoke into the air. " I guess she'll be staying around. Is it alright to keep her under your jurisdiction, Walter?"

He nodded, then bowed. " If it is what you wish, Sir."

She nodded, and he bowed once again. He left the room. She stood and walked over to the window, looking down at the driveway. She put one gloved hand against the glass. She looked at her own reflection, watching the cigar's lit tip brighten as she inhaled. Behind her, she saw a shadow form.

" Good evening, my master."

" It's about time you showed up," she grumbled, biting down on her cigar.

" Sorry to keep you waiting," the shadow drawled.

She turned, and the shadow came toe to toe with her. " I don't like to be kept waiting," she said, blowing smoke up at the shadow.

" Forgive me, master," the shadow whispered against her neck.

She stiffened, her breath caught in her throat. " Damn vampire," she said, pushing it away.

The shadow developed into a tall man. He wore a wide brimmed red hat, long red trench coat, and orange, round rimmed glasses at the tip of his nose. He grinned, revealing his huge fangs. " What is it you desire of me, my master?"

She turned back to the window and looked out over the tree tops. " You're presence is desired in my personal chamber," she said, taking another drag off her cigar.

He grinned. " As you wish, my master," he said, bowing. He then came up behind her and startled her by wrapping his arms around her waist. He licked her neck with his long tongue and she shivered.

She pushed him away and stood and tall as she could make herself. " Well," she said, almost moaned, pulling her tie straight, " to my chambers."

He removed his hat and bowed deeply. " Lead the way, my master."

She turned her nose up and marched out, trying not to reveal the tinge of blush appearing on her cheeks. He had that evil grin smeared on his face as he followed her. She opened the heavy doors and walked in. He shut the doors behind them.

" What shall you have me do?" he asked, slinking up behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder.

" Follow any order I give you."

" Yes, my master."

* * *

She sat up straight, panting. " What on earth kind of dream was that?" she whispered to her quiet room, pulling the cover up to her chin. She looked at her reflection across from her in the huge, hanging mirror. She had had a nightmare.

She had walked down to that huge, black door, her curiosity flaming in her head. She slowly reached her hand up to the door handle, feeling her pulse beat in her fingertips.

But just as she was about to touch the handle, the door flew open.

A tall figure loomed over her, causing her to fall onto her back. The figure came down on her, covering her body with his.

She felt a sharp pain in her neck and screamed.

But her own scream is what frightened her; it was from both pain and…

Pleasure.

She blushed.

A warmth had built up in her middle, and she squirmed. She placed a hand gingerly on her neck.

" What on earth was that…?"

* * *

Oh, I hope this was good!! -.-; please let me know if it is worth continuing and if you enjoyed the read? Please and thank you's!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part! I do hope that this fic ends up being something worth reading, but I'm enjoying writing it so I feel good about it! :D

R&R and Enjoy! ;D

* * *

She stood by the window, her arms crossed against her stomach. A hand rested on her shoulder.

" What shall I do now, master?" came a deep, low voice.

Two hands settled on either side of her waist, pulling her back. She could feel that the man behind her was more than ready to please her again. She choked back the moan rising in her throat and pulled away.

" Nothing, at the moment."

She opened a box on her nightstand and pulled out another thin cigar. She cut the tip of it, and placed it in her mouth. The man came to stand next to her, looming over her, with a mischievous grin playing on his lips. She usually had very steady hands at all times, but something about him now made them jerk a bit. She pulled a liter from the nightstand drawer, and tried to light her cigar, but her hands were a bit to shaky. He took the lighter from her, never taking his eyes away from hers. He snapped the lighter open, the flame shooting high, and placed it against the tip of her cigar. She inhaled, her eyes glued to his. His grin widened. A deep chuckle came from him.

" I see lust building in your eyes," he whispered, moving close to her, " just tell me what you wish me to do master," he whispered in her ear, his hands trailing from her waist to her rib cage.

She was wearing nothing but a large, white-collar shirt, which obviously belonged to a very tall and broad man; namely, the one in front of her. The shirt was some-what open, but gave him all the access he needed. With his thumbs, he brushed the underside of her breasts, making her shiver. She placed her hands on his chest, and the cigar fell from her lips. She pushed him slightly, but didn't have the strength to shove him off as she wanted to. She wanted him. Badly. He saw the look in her eyes and smirked; arrogance simply oozed from it.

" You want me, don't you?" he teased, cupping her breasts.

She was trying her best not to moan out loud, but finding terribly hard not to. His smirk only widened into a victorious smile.

" Well, master," he said, towering over her, " too bad."

He pulled away so suddenly from her she gasped. He took his shirt from her and threw it on, along with the rest of his clothing, which were strewn upon the floor. " Maybe we can have another rendezvous some other time, my master," he said, bowing. From his bowed stance, he looked up at her over his glasses, and gave her his evil smirk.

" You bloody bastard!" she screamed, covering herself with her bed sheet, " how dare you treat your master in such a way!"

" But you were enjoying it," he stated.

She had no come-back, and it infuriated her more. " Get out of my sight! I'll summon you when there is work to be done! Get out!"

" As you wish, my master." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

" Oh bloody hell, Walter will surely have my head for this!"

She sprinted down the hall, a mop slung over her shoulder and a bucket in her hand. She had slept in, way too late. She hadn't been able to fall back to sleep. That dream haunted her thoughts. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, musing over every detail of it; especially when the shadow had bitten her. She rubbed her neck where she could swear she felt the bite. She kept her finger there for a moment, and could feel her own pulse thumping there.

" I wonder who that was…?" She sat up suddenly. " Wait a second… If he bit my neck… he must be…!!"

She burst through the kitchen doors, startling all that were in there.

" Seras Victoria. Glad to see you've joined us," Walter hissed, glaring at her.

She wanted to say a smart remark back, but knew she'd get chimney duty if she did. She bowed. " I'm sorry, sir, I, uh, well…"

" You what, Miss Victoria?"

" Well, I… slept in, sir," she said, placing her hand behind her head and blushed.

Giggles and snickers came from around the room. She got a very bad feeling.

" Well," Walter chimed, looking at his fingers, " you 'slept in'." He looked at the servers, who were still giggling, and they snapped to attention. " Everyone here knows what happens when people sleep in," he remarked, and everyone nodded.

A knot was tying in Seras' stomach. " What happens…?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

He looked at her over his monocle. " Come with me, Miss Victoria."

She blinked, but nodded, and followed him.

He lead her down a very dark and muggy hallway. A gut-wrenching smell met her nose and she gagged. She covered her mouth and nose with her gloved hand.

" Walter, where are you taking me!? It reeks down here!" She noticed that he didn't seem fazed by the smell at all.

" Just keep up with me," he yelled back at her, and she ran up right behind him.

The smell intensified, and her eyes began to water.

'_Where the bloody hell are we?!'_ she thought, looking at the walls.

They were stone, covered with fungi and leaking some green, disgusting ooze. Finally, they came to an iron door.

" Here is where you will work today, Miss Victoria," he said, indicating the door with his hand, " the morgue."

" A morgue!? You mean, with dead bodies and, and…!!"

" Yes, dead bodies… and dead vampires."

Seras Victoria knew that the Hellsing Organization hunted and destroyed monsters; especially vampires. She knew all of it, even when she applied to work there as a maid; but she never thought she'd be in a predicament like this. She turned to Walter, hands clasped together.

" Oh, please sir, don't make me work here!! What if a vampire is still alive!! … Well, uh, I mean dead, I guess… I don't know. But anyway sir, please I--!"

" That is enough!"

She shut up.

" You will work here, and that is final. Good day to you, maid. I will come check on you this afternoon." He walked off.

She looked around the hall again. " How on earth will I know when it's afternoon? There's no light down here!" She hung her head and groaned. " Right mess you got yourself into, Seras," she moaned to herself. She picked up the mop and bucket. Looking at the door, she stood tall and said,

" Well, here goes nothing! Time to get to work!"

She stood still for a few seconds. Sweat began to fall from her forehead.

" On second thought," she groaned, cowering in on herself, " I'll go at this slowly." She reached for the door handle, as if in slow motion. Then suddenly, images from her dream flew back into her mind. She pulled her hand away from the door. " The stranger in my dream…" she whispered, staring at the door. " What if-- AHHH!!"

The door flew wide open, sending her flying backwards.

* * *

" Vampire Alert!! Loose vampire located in lower levels!!" Sir Integra watched as her men ran about, shouting into walkie talkies and putting on armor. A shadow appeared behind her.

" Find it, and kill it."

There was grin from the shadow, and then it disappeared.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. Her head throbbed. She rolled on her back.

" What the…?"

She slowly sat up, finding it so very painful to do. She heard a low growl coming from the shadows before her. " Who-who's there?!" she called, grabbing up her mop. " I-- I have a mop!" she screamed. '_Yeah, right good a mop'll do me,'_ she groaned in thought. She heard snarling and heard something slash on the floor.

Something big and bad was walking towards her.

The torches on the wall gave off some light, and in the small glare, she saw a flash of white; a fang.

She gasped, and scrambled backwards. It advanced on her, coming closer and closer. " Get back you, you thing!" she cried, swinging the mop.

It grabbed it, and pulled it, bringing her face to face with it. It was man, missing half his face, with his eye ball hanging from the socket.

She could see the top on his skull, and half of the bones in his jaw. She didn't know what to do; she simply stood there, her mouth agape.

The vampire grinned; though he only had half a mouth to do it with. He gargled, " What a pretty, little bitch I have here. I bet your blood must be so sweet!" He snarled, showing his fangs.

She screamed.

He lunged for her neck…

All she heard was the gun shot, the bullet whizzing past her head. The vampire's head explode on her, covering her with bits of skull, along with brain, blood and gore. She fell to her knees, staring at the floor. She hurled. Someone walked next to her.

" You alright, Servant girl?"

She looked up to see a tall man standing over her.

In his hand he carried a large gun.

She stared at it. It must weigh more than her! She looked up at his face. It was hidden under the brim of a red hat, and dark, orange glasses. Her eyes widened; he seemed familiar to her.

He grinned, and she gasped.

He had fangs; very large, white fangs.

" You're… you're a vampire!!" She picked up her mop and jumped away from him. She held up the mop, as if it were a sword, and pointed it at him. " Don't come anywhere near me!"

His grin widened. " You must be the new girl," he said, walking towards her.

She didn't let her guard down. " Stay away!"

" My, what spunk you have, Servant girl." He came toe to toe with her, and pushed the mop down.

" I wonder what kind of fun I could have with you?"

He disappeared, leaving her standing there with her mouth hanging open. She dropped her mop and fell to her knees.

" Blood-bloody vampires!!"

* * *

_I'm really starting to enjoy this fic! Hopefully those who read this do to!! :D Review, and early thanks to those who do!! XD :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter!!

Enjoy!! ;D

* * *

She chewed on the end of her cigar, tapping her fingers on her desk. She growled, and blew out a puff of smoke. She did not like to be kept waiting. She slammed her fists on the desk, getting to her feet, and shouted,

" Where is that bloody vampire of mine!?"

As soon as she yelled that, the shadow appeared and formed quickly.

" You bellowed, master?" he said, with a smug smirk.

She glared at him, a low growl coming from her throat. " Did you kill the renegade vampire?" she asking, venom leaking from her words.

He bowed low. " Yes. He is no longer a concern."

" Then why did you take so long to come back?" she asked, looking at him over the rims of her glasses.

" I met the new maid you hired," he said grinning, " she's quite to looker, as you humans would say."

She scowled at him. " Well, that may be, but you're still my servant, correct?" She pushed her glasses up, and the glare hid her eyes.

He nodded his head. " Yes, I am, master." He closed the distance between them. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head back to look at him. " In need of my services, master?" he whispered in her ear.

She was in no mood to play. She shoved him. " Follow al orders given to you, slave."

He frowned. " You know I don't like you calling me that," he said, deepening his frown and crossing his arms.

" Like you have any say in it," she tossed at him with a glare. " Just follow me to my chambers."

He half-heartedly nodded.

" Yes, my master."

* * *

" Oh, disgusting!!" she shouted, throwing a amputated arm into the furnace.

Walter had given her instruction to throw all the vampire bodies, or at least whatever was left of them, into the fires of the furnace.

She had tied a few bandanas around her mouth and nose to try and keep the smell out, but it was still much too strong. She was driven to tears by the smell and also the scene before her.

So many bodies.

" People… People that were once human…" she had whispered to the silence of the room, looking at the piles of rotting flesh around her. But she tried to build a coldness to them; at least the evil vampires.

" They killed innocent people," she would tell herself, so that she would feel no sympathy for them.

But when she pulled the body of a young girl out of the mess…

The girl had been torn to ribbons by one of the vampires. She cried.

" Poor girl," she sobbed, wanting to clutch the body to her, and comfort the soul, that was no longer there. But instead, she said a small prayer to put her soul to rest, and gently placed her body in the flames.

After finishing up there, she was due a break. She sat against the wall next to the furnace, panting, but trying her hardest to not inhale the horrible stench. She thought back to the damn vampire that attacked her earlier…

" That man…"

She looked at her hands. " Who was he? One of Sir Integra's men?"

She stood, and walked to the entrance of the morgue. She looked out the door and into the hall. She still saw some blood stains on the floor where the gun-slinger had blasted most of the vamp's brains.

She shivered.

" That damn thing almost killed me! But, why would another vampire kill one of his own?"

But, leaving the thought, she shrugged, and went back to work.

* * *

He lay in bed, flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

She lay next to him, her back against his side, asleep.

He looked at her and frowned.

'_She gives me no more pleasure_,' he thought, moving from her, and sitting on the edge of the bed, '_She gives no fun to the hunt, to the chase. I need something…something more._'

He grinned as the image of the maid came to mind. He stood, and looked down at his master.

" It's been fun," he whispered, " but I'm moving on."

He dressed quickly, silently, never waking her. He pulled the brim of his hat low, and looked back at her one last time.

She sighed, and turned over into her pillow.

He grinned, and walked out.

* * *

She kicked off her shoes and flopped on the bed, flat on her back. " Another long day," she sighed, taking in the comfort of her bed. She stared at the ceiling, her mind wondering.

She thought of the man again. Dressed in all red. Tall, dark, handsome…

Wait, _handsome_!?

She sat up and shook her head.

" Seras, what are you thinking!?" she yelled at herself, smaking her forehead. " He's a vampire! How can I think that way about a vampire?"

She shook her head feverishly and stood. " Oh, I need a shower!" And she stormed into her bathroom, ripping off her clothing as she went.

As she did so, a shadow crawled into her room…

She climbed in under the hot water, scrubbing the scum of the day off her. After 30 minutes or so, she got out and wrapped a warm towel around her.

" Well at least I get nice, warm towels," she purred, cuddling into it. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, in search of her pajamas and under garments. She cursed when she stubbed her toe on the dresser as she was looking through the drawers looking for her clothes.

" Looking for these?"

She jumped and turned.

The man in red sat in the chair on the other side of her bed, a piece of lace hanging from his long finger.

She blushed furiously. " What the hell do you think you're doing in here!?" she screamed, scrambling on the bed and grabbed her underwear from his hand.

He smirked.

" Just simply enjoying your discomfort," he said, his eyes going from hers to the rest of her body.

She got a strange feeling.

She looked down at herself and shrieked.

The towel had fallen, leaving her completely exposed.

She fell from the bed onto the floor. Scrambling for the towel, she crawled along the floor. Just as she was reaching for it, he picked it up.

He held his free hand out to her.

She slapped it away, stood, and practically tore the towel from his hand.

" My, aren't you the feisty one, Servant girl," he said, in a deep, low voice that sent shivers up her spine.

A warmth was growing both in her face and middle.

She wrapped the towel around her tight, and turned her head away. She stood tall and stated, " I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly leave."

He grinned, revealing his fangs to her again. " I'll leave you for now, Servant girl, but do expect me back again."

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

He tipped his hat, and vanished.

Her knees gave underneath her, and she collapsed onto the bed. She was panting, for some reason. She looked up at the ceiling and groaned.

" Maybe I'm in for more than I bargained for…"

* * *

_Please leave reviews!! Much love and thanks!! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! Sorry it took so long to put this up!! Alot is happening in my life, so I don't have much time to update. But thanks for the reviews so far! I hope this chapter is good too.

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

" Damn that bloody vampire," she groaned, pushing her broom, which to her seemed like it weighed a thousand pounds.

She had been tossing and turning the entire night. She had been dreaming about him…

She shook her head furiously and growled.

" I hate vampires," she grumbled.

" What's that, you say?"

She shot up straight, startled. She turned with the broom in her hand, only expecting one person to be standing behind her.

But she sighed deeply when she noticed it was her boss.

" What was it you said, Miss Victoria?" he asked, pushing his monocle up over his eye.

" Oh, nothing sir! I had had a bad dream that's still plaguing me," she grumbled.

She fidgeted her legs, a warmth in her middle making her uncomfortable.

" Well," he said, crossing his arms behind his back, " don't let it interfere with your work. You're beginning to fall behind," he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

" Forgive me sir, I'll step up my work immediately!" she said, putting her hand to her forehead in a salute.

He blinked slightly at her, a bit confused at her salute, but nodded to her none-the-less.

" Continue with your work," he said, walking away.

She bowed, and went back to sweeping, all the while cursing at the 'bloody vampire' in her thoughts.

* * *

He was watching her, amused at how uncomfortable he made her; and he wasn't even trying.

He chuckled.

His thoughts drifted to the previous night.

He had seen her body; her oh so glorious body.

She was thin and trim, with a small waist. And her breasts were round and soft; almost perfect. He groaned slightly. All these thoughts were arousing him. But, somehow, it made him feel…

Different.

* * *

" Finally done!" she cheered, letting herself collapse onto the stairs, which she had just finished mopping. She threw the mop down in front of her and let the bucket thud on the floor and splash water on her feet. She sighed, letting the sun rays dance on her skin. A soft breeze came through and played with the stray bangs that hung loose on her face. She grinned, and watched as the clouds drifted by.

" It's a simply amazing view, isn't it, Servant girl?"

She sat up.

'_Oh God, no…it's not possible!_' she groaned in thought.

She turned her head slowly.

He was standing a mere few feet away from her, hidden slightly by the shadows of the tall tree.

She groaned again, this time out loud.

He grinned at her and she frowned in return. The sun glared on his orange glasses, hiding his eyes.

She suddenly had a thought. " Wait a second, you're a vampire!"

" Yes, I am," he said, his grin widening, showing his fangs, " glad you noticed."

She glared at him. " No, that's not what I meant! You're a vampire! Why are you out in the day?! I thought vampires couldn't be out in the su--uhhh!!"

He moved so quickly that she didn't even see him till he was right in front of her. He wrapped one arm around her back and held her head in the hand of his other arm. He locked eyes with hers over the rim of his glasses.

She stared into them, he mouth agape.

" I'm no ordinary vampire," he said, almost inaudibly. " I can walk when and where I please," he whispered against her neck. " I can also do anything and," he brought his hands to settle on her rib cage, " have anything I want."

She felt the heat rising from her middle, and pulsing through her body. She tried to fight it, but something in his eyes captured her, and she couldn't pull away. She just stood there in his arms, completely vulnerable, and it made her furious that she couldn't fight back.

'_He must be using some kind of hypnosis or something…_' she thought, looking into his eyes.

He grinned.

" Silly little Servant girl," he said, pulling her close.

She grimaced, trying to pull away. " What…?" she moaned, as he pressed her body against his. She could feel something hard and hot pressing against her naval, and she moaned.

He leaned in, close to her ear, and whispered…

" I'm not using hypnosis on you. You're doing this of your own free will."

Her eyes flew wide open and she pulled away.

" _What!!"_ she shrieked, " you lying, sniveling, conniving…!!"

He faked a frown. " Oh, that hurts my feelings! Why would you call me such vulgar things?" He smirked and chuckled, only infuriating her more.

" You damn bastard! You tricked me!"

His smirk only widened. " No, my little Servant girl," he said, coming toe to toe with her, " you want me just as much as I want you."

Her eyes widened, and she stepped back.

He stepped forward toward her.

She kept stepping back, till she fell onto the steps.

He crawled on top of her, and pressed down on her hard.

She yelped when she felt him pressing hard against her middle, and blushed, beside herself. She squirmed underneath him, but he had her pinned.

He had one knee between her legs, and he hand his hands clamped around her wrist, holding her down. He grinned at her, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. " Let's have some fun, shall we?" he asked, using one hand to hold her wrists together. He trailed a finger from her cheek, across her bottom lip, and down the front of her uniform. He undid the top button of her shirt, and then looked up into her eyes. He saw that they were beginning to darken with lust.

She could feel it growing inside her; she wanted him.

But she wouldn't admit it to him.

She fought to get her wrists free, but he held her tight.

He undid another button, then another and another, till it was completely open. He gazed down at her.

She wore a lacy, black brassiere, and her skin shined pale.

He ran his finger along the cup lining, and she shuttered. He smirked and completely covered her breast with his hand, squeezing it lightly.

She tried her hardest not to moan.

He was just about to reach her neck…

" What's going on here?"

A puff of smoke was blown into the air.

He scowled and stood up fast, causing Seras to gasp.

" Nothing," he mumbled, walking up the stairs and straight passed his master.

She bit down hard on her cigar as she looked down at Seras.

Seras could tell by the look in her eyes she was in deep trouble.

" Please make yourself decent, girl," she growled, blowing another puff of smoke.

Seras had forgotten about her uniform. She buttoned up with lightning speed, stood, and saluted Sir Integra. " Yessir! I'm sorry, sir…"

" What on earth were you doing with my servant?" she asked, shooting daggers at Seras with her glaring eyes.

" Nothing, sir, he was advancing on me and--"

" Enough!"

She turned her back to her and growled, " Stay away from him, if you want to keep your job."

Seras just bowed, " Yes sir."

Sir Integra walked off.

Seras could feel her anger and hatred like a strong heat wave crashing on her. She sighed and hung her head.

" Why do such horrible things always happen to me?!"

* * *

O_h I hope this was worth it! Review please!! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter!!

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

She slammed the door to her office, stomped up to her desk, and slammed a hand on it.

" What in the _bloody hell_ were you doing with her?"

He stood in the shadows, smirking as he watched her.

Her anger made him want to burst out laughing.

" Jealous?" was all he said.

Her mouth slacked open.

" You think I'm…" She burst out laughing.

" Oh, please, _me_? Be jealous of _her_? Ha! Don't flatter yourself."

She glared at him, hard. She slinked up to him, and crossed her arms when she came to stand right in front of him. " You're trying to make me jealous. You're just playing some silly game, trying to get me. Well," she said, uncrossing her arms, " I am your master. You will obey any order I give you."

She turned and walked towards the windows of her office.

" My latest order for you," she said, turning her head. Her eyes were hidden behind the glare on her glasses.

" Stay away, far away, from that little maid. Do not disobey me, my servant."

He hid his face behind the brim of his hat, and frowned deeply. He left without a word.

She looked back to where he was last standing, a slit nervous twitch beginning in her stomach.

* * *

She sat staring at the plate in front of her. She stirred the tomato soup she had made for herself, but decided she wasn't as hungry as she previously thought she was. She sighed, pushed the plate away, and placed her head down on the table. She was scared out of her wits of losing her job.

But, there was something else bothering her…

That vampire.

That bloody, damn vampire.

She growled. She just couldn't get him out of her head! She hated how he could so easily manipulate her.

And what he was doing to her earlier.

She could still feel his touch on her.

She shivered.

And something annoyed her even more;

She didn't even know his name.

She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

" What a mess," she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

She leaned her elbows on the table and kept her hands over her eyes. She heard foot steps coming from behind her. At first she wanted to dismiss them as Walter's steps, but remembering all that previously happened, she ignored the thought and turned.

No one was there.

She blinked, trying to figure why she heard foot steps, but there being no one to make them. She turned back slowly, and stared at her plate, deep in thought. She then felt a presence behind her chair, and looked back again.

Her nose touched the button of someone's shirt.

She followed the shirt line all the way up, taking in the features as she went.

Broad chest and shoulders, fine jaw line, and the most crimson eyes she had ever seen.

No glasses or hat to hide them.

It was him again.

He grinned that same grin that was now beginning to both annoy her and thrill her.

She glared up at him, a slight blush darkening her cheeks. " I'm not supposed to be around you, remember? Are you trying to get me fired!?" she spat at him.

He just kept grinning down at her. He cupped the back of her head.

" No, little Servant girl, I'm merely here to have more fun with you."

He tilted her head down some.

She blinked up at him, anger in her eyes. " I am not something to toy with, Mr.…?"

She was fishing for his name, and that made him laugh.

" You wish to know my name?" he teased, placing a finger against her lower lip.

She fought the moan that was growing in her throat, and bit her lip. S

he nodded.

" My," he said, ignoring her, " you have quite the fine mouth, Servant girl."

She froze.

" Wh-what?"

He smirked.

" I bet it would give me pleasure," he remarked, causing her cheeks to flame.

" Why _you_--!!"

" My name is Alucard."

Her insult died. " Alucard?" she repeated.

He nodded, and pulled away slowly. He bent down to where they were almost touching noses.

" Don't forget it, now," he said, giving her that grin, " because soon you'll be screaming it."

And with that, he walked off.

She sat frozen, and the sound of his boots as he walked off echoed in the silent room.

Her lip twitched.

She screamed so loud that Walter, who was on the other side of the house, jumped, dropping a very expensive vase, which shattered into millions of pieces on the ground. He looked at it and sighed. " Not another one…"

* * *

An alarm was going off in the entire house.

She shot up in bed, looking side to side.

" What is going on?" she asked the room, jumping out of bed.

She ran to the window and looked out into the front entrance of the estate.

Something big was happening.

Huge tank-like vehicles were everywhere, and Hellsing soldiers were running everywhere. Walter was standing in the middle, guiding men here and there. Sir Integra stood on the front entrance steps, just watching.

And next to her, was Alucard.

He stood tall, his arms crossed.

She stood and ran to her closet, threw on some jeans and her uniform top and ran out the door.

Something was going on, and she wanted to check it out.

* * *

H_ehe, what's gonna happen next?? Who knows! ;P Review!! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter! Forgive me for taking so long in posting it! Got kinda busy lol --;; But anyway, there you go! :D

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over herself. She heard someone shouting and boots stomping. She turned into the main hall and saw it was full of soldiers. They were running in groups outside. She squeezed between a clutter of men, and ran to the front door. She leaned on the frame and looked outside.

Sir Integra stood alone.

Alucard was no where to be found.

She looked side to side, hoping to catch a flash of red, but no avail.

" What are you doing out here, maid?"

She jumped, startled.

Sir Integra was standing practically nose to nose with her. " What are you doing out here?" she asked, almost growling.

Seras swallowed the lump in her throat and mumbled, " I was curious…"

" Go to your room, and stay there."

Seras hung her head. " Yes sir," she grumbled, heading toward the stairs. She took a few steps, then looked back.

Sir Integra was looking out the door at her men marching by.

She look past the steps into the hall.

The door at the end leading to the outside was wide open.

She looked back to see if Integra was watching her; she was still engulfed in watching other things.

Seras took her chance and dashed down the hall and out the door.

As soon as she was outside she shut the door behind her. She waited to hear footsteps bounding behind her.

An ear-splitting silence.

She sighed, letting go of the breath she was holding. She ducked low and slinked off into the woods behind the estate.

* * *

Corpses were strewn about the floor, steam rising from their gun-shot wounds. He held his gun up, smoke billowing from it. He grinned down at the head that was trying to bite on his foot.

He stomped on it, sending pieces of skull and brain out along the ground, the blood splattering into a form that looked almost like a flower.

He shook the bits of bone of his boot, and walked on. He looked up into the sky, the moon reflecting off his glasses.

" It truly is, a beautiful night."

His eyes disappeared under the brim of his hat, and he walked on to find the target.

* * *

She ran through the trees, dodging a hanging limb here, and nearly tripping over a tree root here. She cursed when she caught her foot in some mud, causing her to fall flat on her face.

She sat up on her knees and rubbed her face. " Bloody trees! Uh, I can't see a blasted thing!"

She looked side to side, seeing nothing but shadows that seemed to move from place to place.

She stiffened when a loud, sickening groan sounded behind her. She jumped and turned.

A woman with her jaw hanging half way off her face and her right eye missing was reaching out to grab her.

She screamed, climbed to her feet, and took off blindly into the night.

The woman gave chase, clawing at her heels. The woman groaned louder and louder.

Soon, the groans began to multiply.

More and more deformed people appeared around her, reaching out to grab her.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself by not seeing them. But closing her eyes only made things worse; she hit another mud spot and fell to the floor.

Hands covered her legs, arms, and back, pulling her to her feet. They held her arms behind her back. She squirmed, but they would only tighten their grip.

A cold laugh came from behind the corpses. A chilling laugh that caused her skin to crawl.

A well dressed, handsome man made his way through the crowd of the dead and stood in front of her.

He grinned into her face, and his fangs sparkled in the moon light.

'_Another vampire!?_' she cried in thought, the fear rising in her again.

He ran a hand along her cheek and turned her head. He growled, grabbed her chin so hard she gasped, and turned her to look in his eyes.

" Such a sweet, little thing shouldn't be walking all alone in the dark."

He placed both hands around her neck.

" You never know what monsters may lurk in the shadows."

He dragged his hands down to the front of her uniform shirt and began undoing the buttons.

She squirmed, trying to pull away, but the creatures holding her tightened their grip so hard that she cried out.

He opened her shirt fully, exposing her completely. He cupped her breasts, squeezing them.

She began crying and shaking her head, trying to get away, but to no avail.  
He moved his hands to the front of her pants and began undoing them. He leaned in next to her ear, and whispered in the most sinister voice,

" I'm going to make this hurt."

He stuck his hand down the front of her pants and she screamed.

She begged in thought for him to come and save her…

'_Help me…'_

" Alucard!!"

He wrapped his hands around her throat tight, causing something to snap, and she coughed up blood.

" No one can save you!"

He pulled her from the grip of the creatures and threw on the floor, climbing on top of her. " Let me give you a real reason to scream!"

He wrapped his arms around her neck again and twisted, causing another snap, and her limbs went limp. She couldn't feel them.

She couldn't move at all.

Tears streamed down her face as the man climbed on top of her.

The only thing in her mind was…

_Alucard…_

There was a noise; an explosion…

The man flew back, his hands clawing at his head.

A bullet had ripped off his ear.

She managed to turn her head. She saw a big, silver gun, smoking billowing from its tip. And red… that saving red…

The monsters lunged at him.

He took them all out with one shot.

He walked calm over to the vampire, which was hissing and spitting at him. " How can you turn on a fellow vampire!?" he hissed, looking up at him.

He placed the gun against the vamp's forehead, and pulled the trigger, sending pieces of him all over the ground.

" You're not my kind."

He turned and looked at her. He walked over and kneeled down next to her, picking her head up in his hand. " Right mess he made of you, Servant girl." He grinned.

She wanted to pick up her hands and hold his face. To touch his nose, his cheeks, take off his glasses so she could see into his crimson eyes.

But she couldn't.

Tears poured from her eyes, and she tried to speak, but she only managed a gurgle and coughed up more blood.

He felt her neck, and frowned.

" He almost completely broke your neck." He took his glasses off.

" You're dying, Servant girl."

She looked up into his eyes, begging him.

" Are you, a virgin, Servant girl?"

Had she had enough blood in her, she would have blushed. But she managed a small nod, and he grinned wide.

" Well," he said, showing his fangs, " it truly was, a beautiful night."

He sank his fangs into her neck, and her eyes slowly closed…

* * *

Ok! Forgive me if the lines I used weren't exact from the Anime/OVA but yeah, I just put them there for a kinda emphasis. But hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! still more to come! :D Review, pweaseness?? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Woohoo! Finally another chapter up!! Sorry it's been taking me so long to put chapters up; college is pretty complicated, but I got free time, so here you go! Thank you all so much for the reviews! :D I'm glad this is turning out good! Hopefully it'll stay good, and possibly get better :D Well, here's chapter 7!

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision horribly blurry. She sat up, feeling very nauseous and woozy. She closed her eyes and rubbed them with her finger tips. Her vision cleared slightly and she surveyed the room.

It was dark and dank, like a tomb, or a dungeon.

She gasped slightly. " Where… am I?"

She felt something move right next to her, and a soft groan came from it.

She then, at that moment, noticed two things:

One, someone was laying next to her, and two…

She was stark-raving naked.

She screamed, jumping out of the bed, taking the sheet with her.

She pushed her back against the wall as if she was trying to mold herself into it. She looked at the body that had been laying next to her in the bed and her eyes widened.

He was laying there.

He groaned, turning over onto his back. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants. And from the look of it, they fit him rather snug…

She shook her head, blushing furiously. '_Don't think like that!!_' she yelled at herself, smacking her forehead.

He groaned again, turning, giving her his back.

She gathered up the sheet against her front and slowly crawled along the floor to the door. She reached it, and placed her hand on it. She turned slowly to look at him.

He lay very still, breathing deeply.

She held her breath tight, pushed the door…

" Where are you going, Servant girl?"

She gasped, slamming her back against the door. She groaned from the sharp pain.

He was standing in front of her, extremely tall, since she was sitting on her bum on the floor.

She stared up at his face.

He seemed rather amused by her. He was smirking, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Despite her better judgment, her eyes began to trail down along him. She studied his arms, still crossed, and the broad chest behind them. She watched as the muscles tensed and relaxed as he breathed in and out. Her eyes went lower along his stomach, then lower…

She shook her head and looked away blushing.

'_How can I be thinking like this…?_'

" Because you lust for me, Servant girl."

Her head snapped up and she stared at him wide eyed. " How…?!"

" If you haven't figured it out by now," he said chuckling, " I can read your mind." He walked up to her, grabbed her by her arms, and made her stand on tip toes in front of him. " And now you are _my_ servant," he said, almost possessively.

She pulled away. " I am not _you're_ servant! I work for Sir Integra." But saying that didn't sound any better. Her shoulders slumped some, but she tried to keep her face stone.

He chuckled again and her spine tingled.

" You are my servant now."

He walked up to her and cupped her chin in his hand.

" You're a vampire now, Seras."

Her eyes widened. But not at the fact he called her a 'vampire'.

But at the fact that he called her by her name.

He kissed her hard, and she felt his fangs press against hers. He cupped the back of her head with one hand, and picked her up with his other. He wrapped her legs around him and pressed her hard against the wall. He threw the sheet aside.

She groaned when she felt that hard presence press hard against her middle.

" You want me," he moaned in her ear, rubbing against her, " can you feel how _badly_ I want you?" he growled out.

He kissed her again and she half gasped and half moaned.

He began undoing his pants, but the sound of the door flying open with a slam caused him to pull away and drop her.

" _What the hell is going on_!?"

She stormed in smoking billowing behind her like a raging locomotive. She came toe to toe with Alucard.

He grinned down at her, the most smug expression on his face.

" What ever could be wrong, my master?" he asked, bowing to her mockingly.

She glared at him.

But her glare then fell on Seras.

She had managed to wrap the sheet around her, and she was huddled in a ball against the wall. The glare she was receiving felt like daggers dancing on her skin.

Sir Integra pointed a shaking finger at her. " You."

Seras sat up straight.

" _You_! I want you gone! Get out of my home! _OUT_!"

Seras stood, a plea on her lips, but Integra held up her hand.

" I am not bargaining with a vile creature like you. I want you out."

She looked at Alucard.

" Or dead."

Both Seras and Alucard's eyes widened at that one statement.

Their eyes met, and they both knew.

Alucard's eyes darkened.

Seras' eyes widened.

Integra turned to Alucard. " I have an order for you."

Seras stood and slowly walked backwards to the door.

" Kill the renegade vampire."

Alucard looked at Seras.

" Yes, my master."

* * *

_Oh, I hope the twist isn't bad. It's something I thought would be good. And I have more planned for it!! But review and tell me if it seems good so far, k? :3 Thankies!! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Ok! Next chapter up!! :D Forgive me for taking so long; a lot of crap has been happening. But, here you go!! ;D

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

She ran.

Oh, how she ran.

Wrapped in nothing but a sheet, she took off up the stairs, straight into her room, and slammed the door shut behind her. She threw on jeans, a shirt, and shoes and jumped out the window, landing on all fours.

Being a vampire had its advantages; being able to live when jumping out of a several story building was always a plus.

But thinking about the fact that she was now a vampire was the last thing on her mind. She ran off into the woods, running twice as fast as she ever had in her life.

* * *

He stood on the steps of the entrance to his master's home, staring out into the dark.

He didn't want to do this.

The smoke coming from behind him angered him, and he became even more infuriated when that voice piped up.

" Find her now, Alucard. I want you to bring me back her body."

She stepped in front of him and put out her cigar on the concrete under her feet.

" I want her body burned." She chuckled. " It would be more satisfying to burn her alive, but then, ehh."

She laughed coldly, and it made him want to put a bullet in her head.

But knowing he'd pay for it if he did, he held back.

She looked up at him, a glare from the moon dancing on the lens of the glasses.

" Go."

He disappeared.

* * *

Her senses were heightened to such a level it made her head spin. She fell forward into the dirt, clutching the sides of her head.

Everything around her was spinning and it made her sick.

She hurled and gagged; this was the worst feeling ever!

She staggered to her feet and kept moving forward. She'd fall down on one knee, but pick herself up to keep going.

The prickle on the back of her neck was a sign that if she stopped, she would be his.

She picked up her pace and slowly got back into a run.

That prickle soon turned into shivers down her spine.

" Leave me alone!"

* * *

He could feel her.

He knew that she was in pain from the changing going on inside her.

He could feel the same pain and fear she was feeling; it made him scowl and he growled from his frustration.

But the words she screamed made him stop all together.

" _Leave me alone!"_

A feeling he had never felt before gripped his heart and his eyes widened slowly.

Grief…

A sadness he had never felt.

And this was caused by her…

He shook his head and growled.

This whole situation angered him.

He clenched his fists, said a small curse out to his master, and strode on into the darkness.

* * *

She stumbled once more, and stayed on the ground.

She scrambled along the ground, clawing at the dirt to keep going.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt a presence behind her.

She flipped onto her back and looked up into glowing, orange rims.

He towered over her, his gun in his hand, glowing a bright silver-blue in the moon light. He grabbed her by her shirt front and picked her up to where her face was inches away from his. He had the face of a statue; unreadable and unmovable.

Her eyes widened, giving her fear away to him and stomach lurched a bit.

He growled, showing his fangs, and put his gun to her head.

Tears streamed from her face and she grabbed his arm.

" Alucard…"

The gun landed with a thud on the ground next to them as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her so hard she gasped into it.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He kneeled down with her in his arms, and laid her down in front of him. He kissed her neck and growled against her skin.

" Damn you," he growled huskily, kissing her deeply again.

" For what?" she asked, almost moaned, due to him his the little indention on the front of her neck.

" For making me want you, like this," he said, running his hand along her side, " for causing me to turn against my master," he chuckled, undoing her shirt. He kissed her from under her chin to her chest. He pulled away from her and looked into her deep, blue eyes.

" For making me love you."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. " You… what…?"

" Damn you," he growled.

" I love you, Seras."

She smiled, kissing him.

" I love you too, Alucard."

He kissed her hard and pinned her down. " I hope you remember what I told you, my little Servant girl."

A slight fear rose in her. " What was that…?"

He grinned that evil grin.

" Just wait, you'll see."

He undid her shit and opened it wide. He kissed in between her breasts and she grabbed a handful of his hair. He worked his way down to her stomach and began undoing her pants. He pushed his hand down her pant front and fiddled with her.

She groaned and fidgeted under his touch and whimpered when he pulled his hand away.

He threw his jacket and hat aside and began kissing her again.

She pushed him up and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside. And she did the same with her own. She kept him on his knees as she undid his pants.

He kept his eyes on her, that same grin slapped across his face. It made her nervous, and that amused him.

He had never had so much fun with a woman.

Hell, he never had a woman like _her_.

She thrilled him and entertained him; there was never dullness with her.

He wanted her to only be his…

And his alone.

He pressed his body hard against her and wrapped his arms around her tight.

" You're my servant only, Seras. Mine only."

She looked up into his crimson eyes.

" I am your master. No one else."

She nodded and kissed him gently. He held the back of her head and kissed her deeply. Never breaking the kiss, he pulled her pants off and removed his own. He braced himself up on his arms and looked down at her.

He groaned as he scanned her body, taking in every curve and detail of it. He opened her and rubbed her center, and she cried out.

His all-to-well-known grin graced his face once again.

" Now's when you should remember what I told you, my Servant girl."

She looked up at him with dazed eyes, the lust building in them.

" What was it, my master?" she moaned.

That made him moan out loud. He spread her legs wide open and position himself between them. He brushed his lips against her ear.

" This," he whispered, and delved into her hard.

She cried out.

" _Alucard!!_"

He chuckled into her ear.

" I told you I'd get you to scream my name."

She clawed his back as he moved in and out of her, and as he sped up his tempo, she arched her back and gripped his shoulders tight.

He got on his knees and pulled her with him, holding her waist tight. He moved her on his lap, deep inside of her. He wrapped her legs around his waist and moved in and out of her, faster and faster.

He laid her back down and pushed into her hard as he climaxed.

She cried his name loud and it echoed into the empty sky.

He wrapped his arms around her tight again, his face buried in her neck.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his forehead.

A thought then occurred to them.

Integra.

Alucard pulled away from her, and began gathering up his clothing, putting them on as he went. He gathered hers also, and tossed them at her.

She looked up at him, worried.

" Alucard…?"

" I'm going to fix this," he said, not looking at her. " Get dressed."

He picked up his gun.

The moon light caused the silver on it to look almost ghostly.

" We're going to pay my master a visit."

_

* * *

_

Forgive me if it seemed a bit to romantical for Alucard, but I don't know, it was something dancing in my head I decided to write!! :3 Review and tell me what you think!! Thankies!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Forgive me for taking so long to post this chapter. I know it's been forever. I hope that these next few parts make up for the wait. I promise to have the fic done within the next few days.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Thoughts were whizzing through her head as she chewed nervously on the tip of her cigar.

He hadn't returned yet, and it made her stomach knot.

" He should be back by now. That wretched body of hers should be smoldering in the flames of my furnace!"

She paced the room, scratching her cheek due to nerves. She stopped in front of her desk and slammed her fist on it.

"Walter!"

He walked in and bowed before her. " You called, sir?"

" Gather the men and seek out my servant and the freak vampire."

She paused and turned to Walter. The look alone made sweat drop from his brow.

" You don't mean you want us to go against Alucard…"

She simply nodded, and his proper poster gave way to a slump. He knew this would not end well at all…

* * *

The moonlight lit the path before them.

She walked right behind him, her stomach turning more and more with each step. Something bad was going to happen, and she could sense it.

He walked tall in front of her, his face blank, showing nothing, giving her no sign of what to expect.

His hand was tight on his gun, finger dancing over the trigger.

Behind his statue of a face, thoughts were whirling around. He wasn't sure what he was about to do.

He wasn't sure who he was about to kill….

* * *

The thin wire felt foreign to him, as he hadn't had them wrapped around his hand for years. He stood like a statue on the front steps, a small army standing behind him.

" Alucard…please do not do this…" he whispered to the cold, silent night.

He removed his monocle, and placed it in the front pocket of his vest.

" Forgive me, old friend…"

* * *

The shadows seemed to play around them as they stood before the entrance gates.

She shivered and he scowled.

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for some kind of assurance.

He looked down at her, yet again his face blank.

She just nodded, knowing what was to come. She stood as tall as she could next to him, ready to face what ever was coming there where.

He pushed the gates open slowly, no trouble given.

They marched in, and before them was a wall of armor, guns pointing.

* * *

He pulled wires tight between his fingers as he saw the red coat appear before the mass. This was far from what he wanted to do.

He walked through the crowd of guards and stood before them, facing his long-time friend.

He pulled the wire taught between his hands and frowned.

" You know I wish to not do this, my friend."

Alucard nodded, his eyes hidden behind the orange glare.

" Nor do I. But this has gone on far enough."

He held up his gun and pointed it towards the window which she stood behind.

" I want my freedom. And I will receive it either way."

His gun point turned on Walter.

They stood, former allies, face to face. In the back of their minds they knew that only one them would prevail…

And one of them would not.

* * *

Yes, another OOC moment, but I hope it seems well and adds to the effect of the story! Please, R&R and I hope no one is annoyed or offended, thank you. .


End file.
